


Weather

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: While working on a project at Chandler's house, Sebastian discovers a slight phobia he hadn't known about before. Of course, he could only thank the weather for that. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Chandler Kiehl/Sebastian Smythe





	Weather

Chandler jumped a bit as the thunder boomed outside once again, clattering the mugs he was carrying against each other. Sighing, he calmed down a bit and carried the tea into his living room.

"Here," he said softly, holding one of the mugs out to the other boy.

"Thanks, babe," Sebastian replied absentmindedly, taking a sip.

Chandler immediately blushed, hating that he let the taller boy get to him so, and turned away. He grabbed his textbook, bringing it to his lap, and searched for his notes.

Another clatter of thunder shook the house, causing him to jump once more, this time knocking his book to the ground. He fought back a blush as he picked it up, settling himself into the couch and praying that the other boy hadn't noticed.

He had, of course, being an irritating bastard, and was grinning at Chandler while holding back laughter.

"What?" he snapped, trying not to look at the brunette.

"Nothing," Sebastian responded, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. "It's just…thunderstorms? Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chandler fought back a blush, and determinedly stared at his textbook. "It doesn't matter," the blonde retorted snappishly. "Aren't we supposed to be working on this project or something?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah, babe," Sebastian brushed it off. "We'll get to that. Eventually," he continued, smirking at the blonde boy. "So, afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked again, grinning unabashedly.

"Shut _up_," replied Chandler. "It's none of _your_ business. Besides, I'm not _afraid_ of them. They just-" a peal of thunder cut him off, causing him to jump and drop his notes. "Catch me off guard," he finished lamely.

Sebastian was full out laughing now, clutching his stomach, and slapping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the ridiculous sounds coming out of his mouth. The gasping laughter died out, however, after one glance at Chandler's hurt face.

"No, Chan, c'mon babe, I wasn't laughing _at_ you, it was just-" Sebastian began pleadingly.

"It doesn't matter," Chandler muttered, writing furiously. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

'_Well, _ouch_,'_ thought Sebastian, turning his body away from the other boy. _'Although I guess I deserve it for laughing at him.' _

The next half hour was spent in silence, both boys looking anywhere but at the other and writing notes they didn't need. Finally, Sebastian dropped his book on the table and sighed loudly, causing Chandler to look at him.

"Yes?" Chandler began, still a bit snippy. "Anything you'd like to say?" he asked, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah, I, look babe, what I mean is that, it's just…_fuck_," he groaned, running a hand through his hair and leaning back into the couch. "Look, I'm _sorry_, alright babe?" he finished, cheeks red and glaring at the floor.

"For what?" Chandler asked calmly, although a smirk played on the corner of his lips.

Sebastian groaned once again, knowing what Chandler wanted. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he questioned the other boy.

"I don't know," replied Chandler. "Maybe you should say it anyway, just in case," he finished, not even attempting to hide his smirk anymore.

"_Fine_," Sebastian muttered under his breath. "I'm _sorry_ that I laughed at you. It was rude and I won't do it again. That okay, babe?" he asked, exasperated.

Chandler snorted, although his face softened quite a bit. "Sure," he responded, sounding fond despite himself.

"Besides," he started. "At least it's not like I'm afraid of _squirrels_ or anything," he finished, grinning.

"_Chan!_"


End file.
